Hyperdimension Neptunia: Uchiha's Victory
by TheNeptuniaFanboy
Summary: Sasuke gets sent to the Ultradimension via Rei Ryght's portal. When he arrives, he explores the world of Gameindustri attempting to continue his life as a vagabond, but not without gaining the affection of the other CPUS along the way. Making new bonds, falling in love, and fighting for his life is all a part of his new life as the reformed Uchiha. SasukexVert and SasukexPlutia.
1. The Uchiha Vagabond

**A/N: Hello. This is my first fanfiction. This story kind of popped in my head as I watched walkthroughs of Hyperdimension Neptunia PP, but as you will see, this will follow the Victory storyline. This story will also feature Post War Sasuke, before chapter 700 and before The Last: Naruto the Movie. Please enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

"Hm."

The Fourth Great Ninja War has finally ended, and Sasuke has finally settled the score with Naruto.

After leaving Konoha, he decides to explore and see the world with his own eyes.

Little does he know, his power will be needed in another dimension.

"It's been about a month since then." Sasuke said to no one in particular.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK START**

Back in Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha was leaving the village once more.

"Here. I'm returning this." Naruto said holding out his hand.

Sasuke didn't even need to look to know that it was his headband.

"I'll keep this until we really settle things between us." Sasuke said, accepting it.

"The beings that have been entrusted with hope...that's us. I think it's the same thing as praying. And until I can do it, I'll stay strong. That's what make us ninjas." Sasuke thought.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Hmph." Sasuke said as he brought out his headband with a small smile.

As Sasuke walked along a lake, a purple sphere suddenly materialised out of nowhere in front of him.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke said, drawing his sword.

When no one answered, he activated his mangekyou Sharingan.

"I'll ask again, who's out there?!" Sasuke said, pointing his sword at the sphere.

The sphere got closer, and suddenly expanded.

"What the-?" Sasuke said, feeling himself getting pulled in by the sphere.

He drove his sword into the ground and held on like his life depended on it.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said, sending his chakra to his feet. He took his sword out of the ground but still had a tight grip on it.

He tried to jump away, but then gravity worked its magic on him and he was immediately sucked in.

* * *

 **WITH PLUTIA, NEPTUNE AND NOIRE**

"A sky-falling pro? Whoa!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Yeah, but like I said before, it would kind of suck if I lost my memory every time." Neptune said.

Plutia blinked once.

"Hmm?"

"Huh? What is it Plutie?" Neptune asked.

"Um, well...Someone else is falling from the sky too." Plutia said, pointing at the black figure coming from the sky.

"Holy macaroni! You're right!" Neptune said, squinting her eyes.

Noire let out a muffled scream.

Neptune got off of Noire and took one step to the right.

Going back to Sasuke, he saw three girls on the ground, courtesy of the Sharingan.

He quickly maneuvered his body to the left in order to land on a tree and avoid the girl with the twin tails.

And as he shot himself toward the tree, the tree shook violently, and he gracefully landed to the ground in one piece.

"Wow!" Plutia said, clapping her hands.

Sasuke brushed himself off and got a look at the three girls.

* * *

The one who was clapping looks to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon.

She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers.

The short purple haired girl wears a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Her choker remains the same, along with her socks and shoes. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center.

The girl with black twin tails wears a revealing black tanktop piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark blue/black and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked hemlined stockings/kneesocks, held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue bows/ribbons with black lining.

* * *

"What the?! Where did you come from Noire?!" Neptune exclaimed, watching Noire brush herself off.

"On the ground trying get up!" Noire snapped at her.

"And what's this about someone else falling from the sky, Plutia?" Noire said, looking at Plutia.

"That cute guy over there!" Plutia said, pointing at Sasuke.

Noire looked at Sasuke, who was now looking back at her. She felt her cheeks get warm but then quickly turned away.

"At least he's sensible enough to try to not use someone as a landing pillow." Noire said.

"Hmph. I can't waste my time with these girls, I need to observe this new environment." Sasuke said walking away.

"Hey, wait mister!" Neptune said, running toward him.

Sasuke turned around about halfway until he let out a grunt, feeling something collide with his stomach.

Neptune latched onto Sasuke's waist and looked at him with a bright smile.

"Hey Mister! That was cool the way you landed on that tree! Can you teach me that?" Neptune asked.

"No. And let go of me." Sasuke said, prying off Neptune's hands, which were wrapped around his waist.

"Who the heck is that?" Noire said, watching the scene from afar.

"That's Neppy. She's my new friend." Plutia said.

"And the other guy?" Noire asked. "He does look kind of cute." She thought.

"I don't know.." Plutia said.

"So, what's your name, mister?" Neptune asked.

"That does not concern you." Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

"Aww...pretty please?" Neptune said.

"No."

"With ice cream and pudding on top-"

"No."

"Meanie." Neptune said, puffing her cheeks.

"I don't know you, so I have no reason to give away my identity." Sasuke said.

Just then Plutia decided to come over.

"Hiii, Mister. My name is Plutia." Plutia said.

Sasuke paused for a brief moment, then let out a tired breath.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said turning around.

"Hey Noire... Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Plutia said, calling out to Noire.

"You already said my name, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself." Noire said, folding her arms.

"My name's Noire." Noire said, walking up to Sasuke

Sasuke was debating whether or not it was a good idea to give away his name so carelessly, but he didn't sense any malicious intent coming from either of them, so...

"Sasuke." Sasuke said still walking away.

"Sasu-kun!" Neptune exclaimed.

Sasuke flinched at the nickname, but stopped, because the tone of her voice suggested there was a follow-up question.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Neptune asked.

"I barely even know you guys!" Noire exclaimed.

"...Do you guys know where the nearest village is?" Sasuke asked.

"Village? Did you come from the 1800s or something?" Neptune asked, tilting her head.

"I assume that this place doesn't have villages." Sasuke said.

"Well, we do have countries here, but not individual villages." Noire said.

"...Good enough. I would appreciate it if you would take me there." Sasuke said.

Noire crossed her her arms. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"That would be the obvious conclusion." Sasuke said.

"For some reason, you give off a suspicious vibe." Noire said.

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not, but I'm just gathering intelligence for the near future." Sasuke said.

Noire looked at his pure black eyes, but couldn't read them. She let out a sigh, then said "fine".

"Arigato. After I obtain the information I need, I'll be leaving your presence." Sasuke said.

"Yay! More friends!" Plutia said.

As the group of four made their way to Planeptune, a certain fairy was watching them from above.

"Damn, two in one! Now things are really heating up!"

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE**

"We'll be parting ways here." Sasuke said, breaking off from the group.

"Let's show Neppy the Basilicom!" Plutia exclaimed.

Noire simply snorted in resignation as she followed behind Plutia and Neptune.

As Sasuke looked around, he was getting a lot of looks from male and females alike.

While the males were eyeing his attire, the females were eyeing his face.

"I don't want to attract so much attention." Sasuke muttered as he shunshined away from the crowds.

He saw a less populated area, that looked somewhat run down. He saw kids leaning against buildings that were holding up signs that said "Please feed me."

Feeling pity, for the kids, he brought out a large rice ball from his pocket and split it equally amongst them.

The kids thanked Sasuke, and in turn, he nodded.

Sasuke saw a sign that said information, and he quickly went there, only to see a man in his late thirties behind a broken window.

"What the hell do you want, pretty boy?" The man said.

"Information. Where I am?" Sasuke asked.

"Planeptune, dumbass. Everyone knows that." The man said.

"I meant this entire land. I don't think I'm from this world." Sasuke said.

The man raised his eyebrow.

"Gameindustri. What of it?" The man asked.

"That's all I needed to know." Sasuke said as he shunshined away.

"The hell?!" The man yelled.

* * *

"Going by logic, I can assume that there are other nations besides Planeptune. I think I'm going to see for myself.

He saw a flyer at his feet, and picked it up.

"Leanbox..." He read.

"Home to the best goddess in Gameindustri, Green Heart-sama." It read.

"Planeptune, Leanbox...they have goddesses? This sounds like some sort of myth." Sasuke thought.

"But I suppose I know my next destination." Sasuke said.

"Whoever dropped this must be trying to attract vagabonds and wanderers." Sasuke thought aloud.

As Sasuke walked out of the city, a certain blonde haired CPU heard and saw the whole thing.

"Indeed I am. And just by looking at you, I can tell you're special...hohoho."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still a beginner at this, so I hope this was ok so far.**


	2. Sasuke and Arfoire

**A/N: And here I am, back with a new chapter. I appreciate the feedback from you guys as well.**

 **xXWarrior-AngelXx, I'm considering adding Naruto into the mix, but this story is mainly going to revolve around Sasuke, so we'll see. Either way, thanks for the review.**

 **Watson, True enough, I suppose. I'll think about it.**

 **Kaze9000, I'm still a beginner at this, but thanks for the input.**

 **VocaloidHM01, aren't you the guy that made Hyperdimension Neptunia Z? Didn't expect to see you here. But like I said above, I'm a beginner at this, so I'll try to work on the pacing.**

 **Guts the Man88, updated.**

 **Franzotaku04, My schedule is kinda wonky. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

* * *

As Vert watched the lone Uchiha leave the city from behind a building, she had a small smile as she began to trail him.

Dashing out of Planeptune and coming across a multiple monsters, Vert found it harder to keep up with Sasuke's speed.

Sasuke knew he was being followed but he decided to lead his pursuers into an open forest.

Vert stopped and decided to observe from the bushes when she saw a woman with gothic, witch-like apparel creeping up behind Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke drew his sword and whipped around only to see nothing.

"Come out!" Sasuke said, walking toward the unknown signature he was sensing.

Sasuke turned around again and met blades with a woman.

CLANG!

Sasuke jumped back, but still held his blade high.

"Who are you, and state your business with me." Sasuke said, analyzing the figure before him.

The woman is wearing a big witch hat with golden lining and a heart-like shape in the center with a red gem-piece in the center. At her neck is a purple feathery/furry collar with gold and red gem ornament in the center. Her outfit mainly takes a black, purple, gold, and red accent theme with many red "gem" like pieces. and her hair is somewhat long, with the color being light purple.

"Getting right to the point? I think we're going to be good friends." The female attacker said.

"My name is Arfoire, of the Seven Sages!" Arfoire said, thrusting her hand at Sasuke with a very ridiculous pose.

"Arfoire of the Seven Sages? I've heard of that group name before." Vert muttered under her breath.

"I might learn something if I listen in." Vert thought.

"Seven Sages? Who might that be? An organization of some sort? Sasuke asked.

"Correct. It is our duty to rid Gameindustri of all CPUS!" Arfoire declared.

Sasuke did not care in the slightest.

"Hmph. I don't care about what you people do. Just don't get in my way, if you know what's good for you." Sasuke said.

"Aren't you the cocky one, I like tormenting your kind. But I didn't come here looking for a fight." Arfoire said.

"Don't waste my time. Spit it out." Sasuke said, his patience wearing thin.

Arfoire was growing impatient at Sasuke's attitude, and you could tell by the veins popping on her head.

"You got a sharp tongue, boy..." Arfoire started.

Sasuke turned around and continued his trek through the forest until a glaive was thrown at his feet.

"You've got some nerve, attempting to ignore me. And I was trying to play nice for once." Arfoire said.

Sasuke was at his breaking point, and while he had narrowed his eyes, he began to raise his sword once more.

"I will give you 3 seconds to move aside... make that one second." Sasuke said, flaring his killing intent.

Arfoire retrieved her glaive once more and raised it at Sasuke.

"That idiot chairwoman wanted me to retrieve you, but it seems that was too much to ask, even by HER standards." Arfoire muttered.

Vert at the time, who was hiding her presence to Arfoire at the time, finally revealed herself.

Sasuke quickly glanced at the blonde haired CPU behind him before returning his gaze onto Arfoire.

"My eyes...see darkness clearly, And you're no exception."

As Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, Arfoire stared into his eyes, feeling a shiver up her spine.

"Oh my." Vert said, as she looked at Arfoire's face, who was shitting herself at the sight before her.

Arfoire was paralyzed. As she looked into the Sharingan, she was watching her own death repeat itself over and over again in various gruesome ways.

"Uh...ugh..guh.." Arfoire repeated as she dropped to her knees, scared to death.

"Hmph. What a waste of my Sharingan." Sasuke said as he walked past the kneeling Arfoire, completely disregarding the presence of Leanbox's CPU.

*ahem*

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and looked at Vert.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, sheathing his sword and deactivating his Sharingan.

"You want to know where Leanbox is, correct?" Vert said, giving a friendly smile.

Sasuke remained silent, indicating she was correct.

"Well, I know the way there." Vert said.

Sasuke simply stared back at her, retaining an emotionless face.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should trust you."

"Because I'm Leanbox's CPU, of course."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes once more, making Vert take a step back in surprise.

"Shouldn't the leader of a country be focused on other things instead of one wandering man?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a gut feeling that you will be an important asset to the future of Leanbox." Vert said.

"I'm not going there to work. I'm going there for more information." Sasuke said.

"Well, you're going to have to work for information. And the only work available is under me." Vert said.

"I have no intention to work for you." Sasuke said, walking away.

Vert simply stood in place as he gathered her thoughts.

"Hmm...maybe I'm trying to rush things a tad too fast. I need to strike when the iron's hot." Vert said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sasuke looked north of the mountains he was currently walking in and he saw a bunch of ruins. He sensed an object emitting a great deal of power, as it constantly shifted to Positive and Negative energy.

As he arrived at the entrance of the ruins, he heard footsteps not too far from him.

When he followed the direction of the footsteps, he saw the same pig-tailed girl from earlier in the day.

"Damn it, why can't fortune smile upon me for once..." Noire said as she was looking for the CPU Memory up and down.

Sasuke casually ran past her and toward the energy signal.

"I can sense it, I'm closing in on it." Sasuke thought.

As he approached the object, He came across Arfoire and a little rat thing carrying a medium-sized bag with him.

"It's you!" Arfoire exclaimed, not expecting Sasuke to be here.

"Don't tell me this guy is looking for the CPU Memory, too, chu." The rat said.

"I have no intention of showing you any mercy this time. If get in my way, I _will_ kill you." Sasuke said with a glare cold as death.

Arfoire was beyond scared at this point, but she put up a brave front.

"Like hell you will, boy. Your nothing but a single man. How can you possibly take me down, all by yourself?"

Sasuke activated both his Sharingan and his Rinnegan, and gave Arfoire the most villainous smile he can muster, which made Arfoire jump back in fear.

"Know that while I can easily kill you in an instant, also know that I am well-trained in the art of torture. I can put you in a genjutsu, stab you repeatedly as your joints are driven into a stake, for 72 hours. I can also make you relive your death, for 72 hours. I can assure you that your death will not be quick and painless, but slow and painful." Sasuke said.

Pirachu was now sweating bullets too.

Sasuke emphasized his point by activating Amaterasu on a nearby monster, which immediately burst into black flames as soon as it met eye contact with Sasuke's Sharingan eye.

Pirachu hid behind Arfoire, while Arfoire fell to her knees again, as if Sasuke had bent her to his will.

Sasuke approached the CPU Memory and examined it.

"There seems to be a constant shift between positive and Negative energy. I think I'll seal this away, just in case this is needed." Sasuke said, pulling out a small scroll, sealing the CPU Memory inside it.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Arfoire and Pirachu, who were still paralyzed in fear.

"Now, as for you two...get out of my sight." Sasuke said coldly.

Arfoire and Pirachu quickly ran off seizing the opportunity.

Sasuke closed his eyes and started walking back to the entrance of the ruins.

"Sigh...how long has it been since I showed that side of me..." Sasuke thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was not aware of the fact that the bag the rat was carrying held a CPU Memory.

* * *

"We're so lucky we didn't have to fight that guy...he scared the filling out of my cheesecake, chu." Pirachu said, taking deep breaths.

"We're lucky that we made it out alive with a CPU Memory intact, you damn rat. Act like you can actually do something for once." Arfoire said.

"It's not my fault, chu. You could barely stand on your own two feet, chu." Pirachu said.

"Says the rat that can't even look him in the eye!" Arfoire snapped back.

"Hey...do you hear that?" A voice said.

Arfoire flinched. Pirachu simply sighed and said, "I'm getting too tired for this shit."

Neptune, Noire, and Plutia made their presence known as they watched the duo bickering.

"Is this a washed-up comedy duo? Huh. I feel like I've seen that goofy rat thing before." Neptune said.

"You know that thing?"

"I think so? My memory is kinda like 'bleh, whatever.'" Neptune said.

Noire raised an eyebrow.

"I get the same brain-tingle from that old lady, too. Kind of like something I lost on an old hard drive." Neptune said, scratching her head.

"So, what are you saying exactly? Wait, they're holding the...!" Noire started.

"Huh?" Plutia said.

"No, no, no, no! It can't be!" Noire exclaimed.

"It looks like you both were beaten to the punch..." Plutia said, looking at the CPU memory the rat held.

"Grr...I won't let them take it from me!" Noire declared as she dashed toward Arfoire and Pirachu.

"That won't be necessary."

"That voice...!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yay! He's back!" Plutia said.

Sasuke jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of Noire.

"I don't have time to talk to you right now, get out of my way!" Noire said.

Her command fell on deaf ears as Sasuke calmly unsealed the scroll that held the CPU Memory.

"This is what you're looking for, yes?" Sasuke said, holding out the CPU Memory.

Noire and Neptune's eyes widened in shock.

"The CPU Memory! How?!" Noire said.

"I found it lying around here, and I thought it would make a good souvenir, but it seems as though someone else needs it more than me." Sasuke said.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to become a CPU, thank you!" Noire said, bowing her head, still keeping her eyes on the CPU Memory.

"Wait, since when did I start bowing my head down to a guy?! Pull yourself together, Noire!" Noire thought realising what she just did.

"Hmph. I'm giving this to you on a whim. There is no need to thank me." Sasuke said, tossing it to Noire...before Neptune beat her to it.

"Hey! He was giving that to me!" Noire yelled.

"Sorry, Noirey. But I did say that I called dibs on becoming a CPU first." Neptune said with a sloppy grin.

"Screw you!"

"Don't fight guys..." Plutia said.

"This is going to be a long afternoon..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **A/N: And done. Not really much to say here, honestly, but I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 of Hyperdimension Neptunia: Uchiha's Victory. I'll see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
